


Mystery Inc

by literatiruinedme



Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: Alternate Universe - 1990s, Demisexual Jughead Jones, F/M, Teen Sleuthing, Unapologetically progressive!choni, asexual sweet pea, idiots to lovers, so like scooby doo meets nancy drew
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-03
Updated: 2020-06-03
Packaged: 2021-03-01 22:48:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 238
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23974786
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/literatiruinedme/pseuds/literatiruinedme
Summary: Five teenagers? Over sixty opened and shut cases, countless ploys foiled, and numerous burgers devoured.The bad guys? Zilch.The story of a few meddling kids tackling one of their strangest mysteries yet.
Relationships: Betty Cooper/Jughead Jones, Cheryl Blossom/Toni Topaz
Comments: 10
Kudos: 30





	Mystery Inc

**Author's Note:**

> and the [mood board](https://imgur.com/hfoGYVc)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A short intro.

Jughead was never surprised when the villains used rope.

Sometimes, they would use it as simply as a tripwire, other times, he would find himself hanging by his ankles, arms crossed and an angry pout on his face as he waited to be rescued- _again_.

“How's it hanging, buddy?” Sweet Pea asked as he walked into the room, stopping a few feet away.

Jughead's eyes narrowed before he flung a quarter at Sweet Pea angrily. He let his arms hang limply as all the fight left him.

“Someone's grouchy,” he murmured, walking off in search of the anchor of the rope.

“Just get me out of this,” Jughead huffed, looking down at where his beanie and most of his change lay, shaken out on the floor beneath him. 

“The girls have a plan.”

Jughead scoffed, rolling his eyes. “They always have a plan.” He crossed his arms over his chest, pretending he still had some semblance of dignity, even as his blood rushed to his head. “You and I are just muscle.”

“No.”

The rope gave suddenly, drawing a shout of panic from Jughead as he descended closer to the ground.

Just as quickly, he stopped.

Sweet Pea laughed from behind him, gently lowering the rope after he reigned himself in. “ _I'm_ the muscle; _you_ are textbook guy-” He lay Jughead down on the floor before walking over to loom above him. “And our resident damsel in distress.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm going to be totally honest, this is just an intro for right now; I will be posting this soon, but I just don't have the emotional capacity to loose all the tags in this draft ((time is an illusion rn)), and this is probably going to be the next project I jump into because I need something silly and sweet right now.
> 
> Please stay well, fuck the establishment, I love you guys.

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! Okay, this one's a little different than my usual stuff.
> 
> Hope you enjoyed it!
> 
> Come say hi to me on [tumblr](http://literatiruinedme.tumblr.com/)!


End file.
